Recently, systems have been devised for projecting coded pattern light to an object and analyzing the image captured when the light is projected so as to generate a three-dimensional map of that object (see JP 2009-511897A and US 2008-024502A). Such a system performs three-dimensional measurement by determining the correspondence of pixels between the projected pattern light and the pattern image formed by a camera.
JP 2009-511897A and US 2008-024502A are examples of background art.